<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>费诺里安笑话集 by febbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658390">费诺里安笑话集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb'>febbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Feanaro is just a dick himself, Gen, Perhaps because I love him so much, Political jokes paro, USSR jokes paro, Why am I such a dick to Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>苏联政治笑话的宝钻Paro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>费诺里安笑话集</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/631990">无内鬼，来点诺多笑话</a> by 希姆凛东门保安.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maedhros想知道中洲人民是如何看待他的家族的，所以他化妆微服，拦下一个匆匆走过的精灵：“打搅一下，请问您觉得费诺里安怎么样？”<br/>
这个精灵把他拉到一边，确认四下无人，没有其他人能听见他说话之后，他贴着Maedhros的耳朵小声说：“我支持费诺里安！”</p><p> </p><p>问：什么是最短的笑话？<br/>
答：Maedhros的至高王生涯。</p><p>问：什么是最长的笑话？<br/>
答：完成誓言。</p><p> </p><p>为了迎接费诺里安来访，多瑞亚斯的放礼炮，第一声响了。一个辛达精灵问身边人：“放炮干什么？”身边人回答：“费诺里安来了。”又响起一炮，辛达精灵再问。“怎么搞的，第一炮还没有把他们干掉？”</p><p> </p><p>芬国昐和费诺在提里安争论如何追回宝钻，芬国昐提议先等一等等船只武器都准备好了再去，费诺不同意，芬国昐低头低声吐槽“可恨的家伙！”。费诺听到了，拔剑指着他：“你在骂谁？半种！”。芬国昐回答：“尊敬的兄长，我当然是在骂魔苟斯。”</p><p> </p><p>在与魔苟斯的战争中，诺多精灵向一众埃努祈求帮助。<br/>
一个迈雅回答了他：我们保证尽我们的最大努力！<br/>
诺多很感动: 现在情况很不好，我们战死者众多。<br/>
迈雅慷慨激昂说道：我们会不分昼夜的加紧干的！<br/>
诺多激动得热泪盈眶：您是哪位维拉属下的迈雅？<br/>
迈雅答道：曼督斯大人！</p><p> </p><p>问：Elwing真的是自杀的吗？<br/>
答：是的，确实是的，甚至她的遗言还保存下来了呢：不，别推我！</p><p> </p><p>芬威临死前意念传话给费诺：“我还有件担心的事情，费雅纳罗。”<br/>
“说吧，Atta。”费诺专心地听着。<br/>
“ 那就是，诺多们会跟你走吗？不知你想过了没有？”<br/>
“他们一定会跟我走的。”费诺强调说，“一定会！”<br/>
“但愿如此。”芬威说，“我只是担心，万一他们不跟你走，你怎么办？”<br/>
“那只好让他们跟你走！”</p><p> </p><p>某日瓦林诺举行阅兵游行，沿着大街一个接着一个前来的是英格威带领的梵雅编队，索隆多带领的巨鹰编队，破坏力一个比一个大；队列末尾却是八个发色各异的精灵，领头的额头上亮着闪瞎人眼的炫光。<br/>
在看台上曼威惊讶地说：“这几个人的破坏力竟然排在压轴！他们是什么人？”<br/>
米尔寇说：“不是我的人。”<br/>
Namo说：“也不是我的人。”<br/>
Ulmo叹气道：“他们是费诺里安……”</p><p> </p><p>一个绿精灵，一个诺多精灵，和一个辛达精灵谈论什么是世界上最幸福的事。<br/>
绿精灵：最幸福的事情就是在林中唱歌跳舞开宴会。<br/>
诺多精灵：最幸福的事情是锻造出一把举世无双的好剑，然后在战场上多杀几个奥克。<br/>
辛达精灵：最幸福的事情就是半夜听到敲门声，开门后：“把宝钻交出来，迪奥” “你弄错了，迪奥住隔壁。”</p><p> </p><p>Maedhros慷慨激昂：……夺回宝钻完成誓言的美好未来已经出现在地平线上了……<br/>
有个第一家族精灵不知道什么是地平线，问身边的朋友，朋友说：地平线就是能看到却永远走不到的一条线。</p><p> </p><p>诺多精灵准备出发去贝尔兰，维拉知道了很不高兴。于是给他们做思想工作。<br/>
维拉说：“你为什么要去贝尔兰？是因为不满意在我们眼皮底下住着？”<br/>
“不是。”<br/>
“是因为不满意提里安太小没意思？”<br/>
“不是。”<br/>
“那我们不明白了，你没有什么不满意的，为什么要去贝尔兰？”<br/>
“因为在贝尔兰，我可以有不满意。”</p><p> </p><p>费诺到贝尔兰出差，写信回提里安：“我选择了自由。”这事发生后，维拉们马上召集了提里安的所有诺多谴责费诺。<br/>
当日，费诺突然走进了会场！全场哑然。费诺说道：“我非常感兴趣，你们是怎样理解自由的。”</p><p> </p><p>对在贝尔兰的精灵来说有五个规则：<br/>
别去打宝钻的主意；<br/>
如果你一定得要拿宝钻，不要付诸行动；<br/>
如果你又要拿宝钻还成功了，那就别告诉别人；<br/>
如果你又拿到宝钻还成功了还告诉了别人，那么别呆在原地；<br/>
如果以上规则你都不遵守，那你就别感到吃惊。</p><p> </p><p>Celegorm准备到纳国斯隆德周边狩猎，出发前听闻贝伦拿着戒指前来求援。过了一个多月狩猎归来，看到出城门迎接他的Oredreth和Curufin。他先朝着Oredreth欠了欠身：“为费拉贡德陛下致以深切的哀悼……”<br/>
Oredreth大惊失色：“哀悼？ 芬德拉托可一直都活着呀！”<br/>
等Oredreth走远，Celegorm冲Curufin大喊：“混蛋！为什么把原订的计划时间推迟了？”</p><p> </p><p>西瑞安之战后，Maedhros和Maglor召集仅剩的追随者开会。会议议程上有两个问题：如何建造营地和如何完成誓言。在没有物资的情况下，将直接研究第二个问题。</p><p> </p><p>多瑞亚斯毁灭后，一个非常老的辛达精灵举着一个标语：“为了我快乐的童年时代，谢谢你，Maedhros同志。”<br/>
费家军找到他：“那是什么 ？你在嘲弄我们家族吗？谁都可以看出，当你还是孩子的时候，Maedhros同志还没有出生！”<br/>
“确切的说，那就是我感谢他的原因。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我也不知道为什么大梅的出现频率这么高，可能是因为我发自内心的热爱（迫害）他吧</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>